project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Farfetch'd/FRLG
Farfetch’d is obtained in a trade for a Spearow in Vermilion City. Can you honestly believe that some GameFreak employee sat down at some point and said “I’m gonna create a duck holding a leek and it will be freaking terrible”? I can. Otherwise Farfetch’d wouldn’t exist. Of the ‘novelty’ Pokémon that our beloved game series provides us with, Farfetch’d is probably the least obtainable, least memorable and least useful, not to mention the most novel. I’d like to bring to your attention, if you dare object to this fact, the counterargument that none of Farfetch’d’s base stats exceed 65, at least until Gen VII that is. I like to think that the employees of GameFreak actually tried to make Farfetch’d so terrible that nobody would even remember that it exists and ask them to make it better somehow. Which has probably worked out pretty well for them, because so far, there has been no improvement to this terrible Pokémon whatsoever. It is the only fully evolved Pokémon capable of learning TMs other than moves it can learn through other means which, to this day, is unable to learn Hyper Beam. To top all that off, you can’t even justify using Farfetch’d in a Nuzlocke run with “I didn’t have better catches”, because obtaining one requires the concentrated effort to trade a Spearow - much better as far as birds go, by the way - for one. There are actually a few upsides to this - one, being received in a trade means that this Farfetch’d will grow faster, which should make up for its horrible stats but sadly doesn’t; two, it comes with a Stick, which is an item only Farfetch’d can use and the only item that could make it even remotely worthwhile; and three, it’s your ticket to being unstuck if you’re in need of a Cut slave and have gotten terribly unlucky. And if you’re unlucky enough to actually need a Farfetch’d to progress through the game, may Arceus and RNJesus have mercy on your poor, poor soul. Important Matchups * Gym #2 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Okay, so you’re actually using Farfetch’d to battle, this is not a joke and it is not a drill. Glad we straightened that out. If you want Farfetch’d to do something in this battle, teach it Thief and spam it on Starmie. If you’re actually using Farfetch’d and still not making fun of me for how much time I’ve wasted writing this, it’s likely your only super effective move against it. The Stick item Farfetch’d comes pre-packaged with should allow you to get approximately one more crit than you would otherwise. * Rival (S.S. Anne): If you spam enough Pecks, Ivysaur might eventually go down. If the Peck spam isn’t enough, Farfetch’d will. * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermillion City, Electric-type): Yeah... um use common sense * Rival (Pokémon Tower): You might be able to take out Exeggcute with Fly or Thief. And that’s a very big might. Ivysaur can’t hit you super effectively and you have crits on lock to counteract Growl, so that’s a bit less of a might. * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): Spam Sand-Attack and hope for the best. That’s all the advice I can possibly provide. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Spam Fly like your life depends on it and you’ll make it through. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Another battle you might not want to touch with a 10 foot leek. Except for if you’re feeling brave or reckless (all that Gurren Lagann must’ve rubbed off on you) and want to try dodging Koffing kabooms by using Fly. If you pull it off, good for you. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Spam Fly. Spam it spam it spam it. Spam the dang move. Nowhere else will you spam it more than here. Spam it. * Rival (Silph Co.): You wanna see Farfetch’d beat an Alakazam? I don’t think it’s a very fair battle here, because its only attacking move is Future Sight. But still, you’re using a Farfetch’d, which probably balances things out. Most likely. So use Fly and calculate your turns right and you will make it. Oh and the grass guys and don't go near anyone else. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Mmmmm... no. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Venomoth here is on loan from Koga, Fly it. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. Fire gym’s location shouldn’t be somewhere that’s only accessible by Surf. Oh, and Farfetch’d’s location shouldn’t be in this battle. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): You want a reprise of Gary’s Alakazam from Silph (that is, Farfetch’d taking down something much stronger)? Use it against dugtrio spam full restores and hope for the best. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): ...Spam Fly on the Grass guy? * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): Reprise of Surge. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Fly spam all the way. Or not. Your call on whether you want to take the risk. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Maybe Thief or Fly the Ghosts. Probably not. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Don’t. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): I both applaud you and am concerned for your well-being if you’ve made it this far. Both this far in the analysis and this far in the game while consistently using a Farfetch’d. And it hasn’t died yet, surprisingly enough. Now is again time to spam Fly against the resident Grass-type, and nothing else, because nothing else is worth doing when you’re using Farfetch’d. Moves Peck, Sand Attack, Leer and Fury Attack are what Farfetch’d will probably start out with. Knock Off, Fury Cutter, Swords Dance, Agility, Slash and False Swipe are what Farfetch’d will also learn. Yes, I’m aware that I’m listing them in an orderly fashion. No, I don’t mind, do you? What I do mind is that you’re still considering using a Farfetch’d. Which you shouldn’t. False Swipe and Swords Dance are probably the only moves on the entire level up moveset of this bird that you’re going to have any interest in. And Sand Attack, early on. Before you get False Swipe or Steel Wing. Farfetch’d is one of the few Pokémon who can learn both Fly and Cut, and I expect you to take full advantage of this. I mention Thief a lot, learn it too. Possibly Steel wing, if you want an offensive duck. Also, learn Frustration. Not on your Farfetch’d, on yourself. You’ll be frustrated as heck when it dawns on you how dumb you actually are for using this thing. Recommended movesets: ''Utility: Cut, Fly, Thief, False Swipe'' ''Offensive: Slash / Return, Fly, Steel Wing, Swords Dance'' Other Farfetch’d's stats * What Nature do I want? The one you get in the trade is guaranteed Adamant. Thanks, Obama. * How good is Farfetch'd in a Nuzlocke? Had I been writing the analysis in a completely serious tone and actually analyzing Farfetch’d, this would be the point where I would break character and laugh at you for trying to use this piece of crap. I didn’t do that. This analysis seeps with the salt that came from my saltiness at the fact that someone has even considered using Farfetch’d. Farfetch’d is bad and you should feel bad. * Weaknesses: Electric, Ice, Rock * Resistances: Bug, Grass, * Immunities: Ground, Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Steel, Fire, Water, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:FireRed/LeafGreen Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses